Lost Boys
by DreamerInTheSky
Summary: Baelfire, Pinocchio et Jack l'ont été. Abandonné, emprisonnés dans une prison appelée Neverland, le pays où on ne grandit jamais. Mais tous les trois auront une même amie, qui les aidera à s'enfuir. BaelfirexOS. Background tel que j'aurais voulu qu'il soit.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous rencontrer. _

_Baelfire était né bien avant Jack, et moi bien avant lui. Quant à Pinocchio, si nous avions tous au moins une bonne centaine d'années, il était le plus jeune et le plus insouciant._

_Ces années que nous avons passées chacun dans nos bulles, cachés dans le pays où on ne grandit jamais, nous avaient tous changés._

_ Pour le meilleur et le pire._

_L'amour, l'amitié, tout cela importait peu. Car nous avions le même problème._

_Nous étions tous enfermés dans une prison._

_Skyler._

* * *

**Avant que vous ne commenciez cette histoire, plusieurs mises au point.**

**1) Jack n'est pas Jacqueline de OUAT. Je n'ai jamais été d'accord pour que Jack soit Jacqueline, Jack est un jeune homme que vous allez découvrir dans cette version de l'histoire, inspiré évidemment de la légende originale.**

**2) Skyler est un personnage original, que j'ai créé exprès pour cette fic. Elle est très importante, c'est un personnage que j'ai imaginé sitôt qu'on a su que Bael était Neal.**

**3) Cette fic est à point de vue variable, chaque chapitre sera par les yeux d'un personnage, Bael, Skyler, Jack ou Pinocchio.**

**4) Je refais à ma propre sauce certains éléments tels que j'aurais voulu qu'ils soient en respectant la version d'origine. Ainsi, il est tout à fait possible d'envisager ce point de vue tout en gardant l'histoire originale.**

**5) Mes inspirations sont pour cette Fic, Prison Break, Game Of Thrones, Penelope, Goonies, Peter Pan (le livre original)**


	2. Pinocchio : Boy in the Street

**Lost Boys 01**

_**Pinocchio : Boy in the street**_

J'avais froid.

L'hiver avait commencé et je sentais à peine mes doigts de pied qui prenaient le vent dans mes chaussures trouées. Je n'avais pas de manteau, me recroquevillant en me prenant par les épaules pour me réchauffer. La casquette enfoncée sur ma tête, me permettait de mettre un faible mur de tissu entre moi et le froid sec et glacial de l'hiver.

Un mois avait passé depuis que j'avais laissé Emma dans son berceau. Parfois, je voulais revenir pour garder la promesse que j'avais faite à mon père mais les autres avaient raison. Dans ce monde, on ne pouvait pas prendre soin d'un bébé, les adultes qui s'occupent d'elle sont mieux que moi. Elle serait en sécurité dans le « système ». Ils disaient que j'avais pris la meilleure décision. Que je pourrais venir la retrouver plus tard, quand je deviendrais un homme, un adulte capable de la protéger.

Mon ventre gargouilla. J'avais faim. Il fallait que je me trouve de la nourriture.

Je sentis une odeur dans l'air, et la reconnut aussi vite. Les autres appelaient ça un hot-dog. Ça sentait rudement bon. Je regardais l'homme qui cuisinait devant moi. Il donnait un hot-dog à une femme à côté de lui, tandis qu'un autre client avec sa fille lui en demandait un. Je m'approchais du marchand ambulant et lui subtilisait comme Jamie m'avait appris. Il nous avait dit qu'il fallait être silencieux mais rapide. Montrer la main droite quand on prenait à la main gauche. Je réussissais à prendre un pain avec une saucisse, mais le regard de la petite fille au-dessus des fumées me trahit.

« - Mais… Sale gosse !

J'évitais de justesse la main du cuisinier qui voulait me rattraper et courut aussi vite que le vent, mais le marchand ne voulait pas me lâcher. J'avais peur. Jamie nous avait dit que lorsqu'on nous attrapait, on allait en prison, ou on nous donnait de la mauvaise nourriture et on nous frappait. Je ne voulais pas.

Je sentis la main du marchand m'effleurer le maillot, mais des poubelles qu'on lui balança lui barrèrent le passage. Sautant par-dessus, Jamie apparut et m'entraîna dans la foule. Quand nous fûmes assez loin de l'homme, il me prit la moitié de mon hot-dog, et me sourit à toutes dents la bouche pleine.

« - T'as bien failli te faire pincer.

- Il courait vite, répondis-je.

- encore heureux que j'étais là.

Mes yeux se brumèrent. Je n'aimais pas faire ça mais il disait :

« - C'est nécessaire à notre survie, Pino. Tu devrais vraiment commencer à t'y faire.

Jamie se cura les dents avec son doigt dans un bruit de succion insupportable et cracha par terre. Je l'observais alors qu'il jetait le papier du hot-dog par terre.

« - Grouille, les autres nous attendent.

J'étais dans notre repaire.

C'était un appartement en attente de démolition que nous squattions. Nous avions réussi à nous procurer de vieux matelas et de vieilles couvertures qui nous protégeaient à peine de la mort par réfrigération.

Jamie se laissa tomber sur un vieux fauteuil tandis que je m'allongeais sur le matelas. Mes cheveux me grattaient, cela faisait des jours que je ne m'étais pas lavé, et mes dents me faisaient mal comme si des aiguilles avaient été plantées dans ma bouche.

J'avais si faim que mon ventre gargouilla alors comme Jamie me l'avait dit avec les autres enfants, j'imaginais l'odeur d'une bonne pizza, ou du pain qui cuisait dans le four. Et j'imaginais manger autant que je voulais oubliant cette faim qui me tenaillait l'estomac.

Elle était si forte, que malgré les cris de mes amis qui revenaient de la « chasse », je m'endormis instantanément.

- Pino, réveille-toi ! PINO !

Je me vis arraché au trou noir dans lequel je me réfugiais par Jamie qui me secouait comme un forcené.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Les flics !

Reconnaissant le fait qu'il indiquait la venue de policiers, je me vis tiré en avant et entrainé derrière les enfants à travers les couloirs en ruines de l'immeuble. Nous arrivâmes à un trou dans le plâtre pour sortir dans une ruelle, et nous courûmes dans les boulevards alors que les voitures de police nous pourchassaient.

« - Arrêtez ! Hurlait les forces de l'ordre en nous éclairant de lumières rouges et bleues.

Les enfants se séparèrent dans la panique et je me retrouvais avec un groupe et Jamie. Nous arrivâmes à la fin de la ruelle mais des policiers nous attendaient en embuscade. Je fis demi-tour et passais au-dessus d'une barrière quand j'entendis la voix de Jamie qui criait.

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas rebrousser chemin pour le sauver. Car quand Jamie l'avait si bien dit. C'est notre survie avant le reste.

Et ces paroles raisonnaient encore plus dans mon esprit au moment où l'ombre tendit sa main vers moi.


	3. Baelfire : Les Chasseurs

**_Baelfire : Les chasseurs_**

_Je ne me souvenais plus depuis combien de temps j'étais sur cette satanée ile. Le temps semblait figé, chaque jour recommençait. Le même soleil affligeant, la même brise printanière. D'après certains cela faisait déjà cinquante ans. Mais le temps passait si vite que pour moi c'était hier que je posais le pied sur cette île pour la première fois._

_Tous semblaient aimer cette vie ou du moins s'en contenter, mais moi, je l'exécrais._

_J'aimais la neige. Quand il neigeait, on avait froid confinés dans les cavernes d'en-dessous, mais nous pouvions avoir du sursis, en dormant dans les couvertures en peaux de bêtes, et nous réchauffant près du feu._

_Quand il neigeait, l'ombre avait quitté l'île et son maitre restait confiné dans un sommeil sans interruption._

_Il partait souvent pendant un moment, allant enlever d'autres garçons de mon âge._

_On ne savait pas pourquoi on était emmenés ici. Felix n'en parlait pas, ainsi que ses acolytes. Il se contentait de nous dire de la fermer et de ne poser aucune question._

_Et puis l'ombre revenait, et Peter Pan hurlait de colère voyant qu'elle avait encore échouée._

_Depuis un certain moment, l'ombre ne quittait plus le repaire de Peter. L'été tournait sans interruption la chaleur asséchait nos gorges, et nous nous nourrissions de chasse et de fruits que nous cueillons. Ceux qui avaient peur à leur arrivée, s'étaient accommodés, excité à l'idée de vivre comme des naufragés._

_Je n'avais jamais vu Peter, durant ces longues années, et je refusais de le rencontrer. Il me faisait peur._

_Plus que les pirates, plus que mon propre père. Le maître de l'ombre était terrifiant. Se dresser contre lui était la pire des folies et pourtant une personne le faisait, jour après jour pendant des décennies._

_Malgré tous les efforts de Peter pour la détruire, elle restait debout, mais moi je savais que c'était peine perdue. Car on ne pourrait jamais quitter cette île, et c'était une vérité qu'il fallait accepter._

« - Bae.

Je relevais la tête et regardais Jack. Son visage se tordait dans un sourire, des lunettes de vue brisées sur son nez aquilin. En grimaçant, il s'avança vers moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avec lassitude.

J'étais assis sur le sable de la plage de Neverland, les pieds enfouis dans les particules minérales. L'eau filtrait entre mes orteils, les vagues léchant doucement mes jambes.

J'étais habillé de la même veste avec laquelle j'avais été emmené. J'avais eu la chance de l'avoir trop grande pour moi et je pus la raccommoder à ma taille.

De toute façon quelle était l'urgence ? Je n'allais pas vraiment grandir dans les vingt prochaines années.

« - Qu'il y a –t-il ? soufflais-je.

- Relaxe Bae, on a tout le temps du monde.

Cette réflexion me fit monter le fiel dans ma bouche. J'en voulus vomir si je le pouvais. Je détestais cette vie, et ces gens, Jack n'en faisais pas exception…Mais la routine ne se finissait jamais. Alors à quoi bon lutter ? A quoi bon combattre ? Je faisais partie des leurs maintenant.

J'étais comme eux. Un garçon perdu.

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne trentaine d'années que j'avais rejoint les rangs des chasseurs. Depuis le jour où j'avais rencontré Jack, seule la bestialité et le frisson de la chasse m'empêchait de sombrer dans l'ennui.

La chasse. Nous chassions effectivement les bêtes dans la jungle pour nourrir les nôtres mais ce n'était pas les seules occupations dont nous étions responsables.

Il arrivait parfois que l'un des nôtre nous trahisse pour rejoindre l'ennemi. Une jeune fille de notre âge arrivée un peu avant moi sur l'ïle appelée Skyler. C'est la seule personne que Peter Pan craignait, et chaque jour elle se dressait contre lui prenant avec elle un garçon et l'emmenant dans un de ses repaires secrets. Notre rôle en tant que force vive est de trouver ses cachettes, et les garçons qu'elle enlevait avec elle. Il s'agissait le plus souvent de garçons qui viennent d'arriver sur l'île. A ce moment-là elle trouvait une parfaite occasion pour se saisir de ceux-ci et les libérait.

Skyler est mystérieuse, et chaque garçon perdu la craignait, pour sa force, son ingéniosité, et sa capacité à disparaitre et réapparaitre aussi rapidement.

Cependant, je savais quelque chose qu'ils ne savaient pas sur Skyler. Et cette différence faisait que Jack m'avait choisi, cette différence faisait que Skyler et moi étions liés.

Je me souvins de ses paroles qui tournaient en moi comme une farandole :

_« - Un jour tu seras prêt Bae, quand tu me retrouvera, tu seras prêt._

Soudain, le son de la conque retentit dans l'azur me sortant de mes pensées. Jack en pesta, et me releva en me tirant le poignet.

« - Fini la sieste, Bae.

Il sourit en retirant les lunettes qu'il mit à sa ceinture, puis tira son poignard pour le brandir sous mon regard éteint.

« - Que la chasse commence.

Tous les jours c'était la même chose. Ce cycle infernal me tuait presque de dégout. Mais je préférais cette vie. Loin de lui, loin d'eux. Ceux qui me disaient être mes pères, mais qui me trahissait, l'un après l'autre. Plutôt crever oui . Plutôt crever que de les rejoindre l'un comme l'autre.

Je tirais du tronc du palmier où je l'avais fichée, le sabre de pirate que j'avais réussi à récupérer et la passais à la ceinture. Un deuxième coup de conque fit sortir les perroquets des feuillages de l'île. Rien ne semblait arrêter la chasse qui était maintenant pleinement lancée.

« - Dépêche-toi Bae, rugissait Jack d'excitement. Si les autres l'attrapent avant nous, ce sera la honte !

Il finit cette phrase en se jetant dans les fourrés, brandissant son poignard en riant. En tenant, mon sabre à la ceinture, je bondissais en le suivant, puis me vis aussi de plus en plus habité par cette excitation.

Cette chasse, cette adrénaline, malgré tout ce que je pouvais dire, était la seule distraction digne de ce nom sur cette île de malheur. La seule qui pouvait me libérer sous les yeux de Peter Pan qui nous observait d'on ne sait où sur son trône.

Nous arrivâmes au point de rendez-vous et nous vîmes Felix qui quittait Ralph le maître de la conque. Il ne nous adressa à peine un regard et rejoignît le repaire sous le regard songeur de Ralph. Celui-ci leva ses yeux et nous vit. Sa peau pâlît en me reconnaissant, et je lui adressais à peine un regard, tandis que les autres membres des chasseurs s'éloignèrent de Jack et moi.

« - Ta réputation te précède, Bae lança Jack d'une voix tonitruante.

Je me contentais de dégainer mon sabre coupant les souffles de tous les chasseurs et planta la lame dans la terre.

« - Où sont-elles lançais-je d'une voix froide.

Ralph m'indiqua avec son bras ce que je lui demandais et sous les regards craintifs des autres chasseurs, je trouvais les traces du garçon qui avait réussi à s'enfuir.

« - Il est petit, rouquin, avec des taches de rousseur, un physique d'une gosse d'à peine dix ans. Il est craintif. Vous n'aurez pas de mal pour l'attraper.

- Alors comment s'est-il échappé Ralph, persiffla Jack.

- Il a eu de l'aide, et tu sais bien, qu'il est difficile de faire quoi que ce soit contre elle.

- Pas cette fois, Ralph dit Jack en faisant tournoyer son poignard entre ses doigts. Cette fois sa tête finira aux pieds de Peter.

Celui-ci cracha par terre et pointa son poignard, sa fierté face à Ralph, qui le regarda froidement. Les autres membres des chasseurs étaient aussi excités que Jack, grondant de temps à autre en brandissant les armes dont ils semblaient fiers. Ils avaient des arcs, des lances, des sabres, des poignards à leurs ceintures.

« - Nous devrions y aller, dis-je l'excitement bestial grondant au fur et à mesure dans ma poitrine. Si nous tardons trop, il nous glissera entre les doigts.

Nous étions dans la jungle, et certains des enfants avaient choisi de nous suivre, moi et Jack en gardant une distance de respect. Mes yeux peinturlurés de noir avec de la cendre, J'ouvrais la marche en me déplaçant doucement à travers les fourrés. Jack couvrait mes arrières, son poignard résolument vers l'avant en regardant atour de nous.

Il ne semblait pas avoir un signe du garçon ou de Skyler où nous étions arrivés, et les traces s'effaçaient de de plus en plus. Ne voulant pas perdre la piste, j'accélérais le pas pour retrouver le fuyard.

« - restez proches et ne faites aucun bruit pestais-je aux forces qui m'avaient suivi

- Oui, Bae. »

Venant un peu plus à mon niveau, ils regardaient bien autour d'eux, protégeant mes côtés.

Nous arrivâmes à une clairière quand les traces s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

« - alors Bae ? me demanda Jack ?

- Il n'y a plus de traces, pestais-je.

- Il n'a pas pu se volatiliser ! Il doit bien être quelque part ! Cherchez, vous, au lieu de rester plantés comme des idiots !

Les autres enfants s'exécutèrent, et je commençais à faire le tour de la clairière en regardant autour de moi. Le silence régnait dans la jungle, et je m'avançais, vers un arbre. Soudain un éclat attache mon attention. Je découvris par terre un cheveux roux. Alors l'évidence me frappa.

« - EN HAUT, hurlais-je.

Les enfants armés d'arcs, chargèrent une flèche, et attendirent mon signal.

« - Skyler, je sais que t'es là ! Rends nous le gosse ! Et on te laissera partir !

Jack me lança un regard assassin, sans rien comprendre, mais bien sûr je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser partir, serrant mon sabre entre mes doigts.

« - Ne me fais pas rire, Baelfire.

La voix était proche. Je me retournais.

Debout sur une branche, avec le garçon effrayé accroché à sa jambe, Skyler nous jugeait d'un regard dégouté.

Skyler avait mon âge, physique tout au moins. Elle avait des longs cheveux bruns qui entouraient un visage mat crispé dans la colère. Ses yeux amandes, cerclé de cernes noirâtres, brillaient d'un éclat malicieux. Habillée d'un pantalon de toile bleuâtre et d'une tunique blanche trouée, elle avait un sabre dans son dos encore dans son fourreau.

« - Pino, murmura-t-elle. Calme-toi, ça va aller.

Le dénommé Pino tremblant comme une feuille hocha difficilement de la tête et lui pris la main.

« - Jack salua-t-elle. Toujours le même idiot à ce que je vois.

- Tu ne devrais pas m'insulter. En joue, hurla-t-il à nos subordonnés.

Skyler se contenta d'éclater franchement de rire et acheva Jack dans une colère nos maîtrisable.

« - FEU !

Les enfants obéirent et sous mon regard satisfait, les flèches visèrent Skyler. Cependant il arrive quelque chose auquel personne n'était préparé. Skyler s'envola portant Pinocchio dans ses bras.

Je n'avais vu qu'une seule personne voler comme ça avec autant de légèreté.

Et c'était Peter Pan lui-même.

« - Et bien quoi ? rit-elle en se posant à notre niveau posant Pino. Vous croyiez que Peter était le seul à dompter les courants d'air ?

- Comment fais-tu ça ?

- De la magie murmurais-je. »

Skyler se tourna vers moi et m'envoya un regard triste.

« - Oui, de la magie Bae. »

Skyler s'approche de moi alors que je la tenait en joue avec mon sabre.

« - Bae, tu as changé…

- Non, je suis toujours le même, par contre toi tu es encerclée.

Et j'avais raison, les enfants avaient encerclé Skyler et Pino, alors qu'ils étaient proches de moi. Skyler se tourna et vit les enfants qui la tenaient tous en joue.

« - Ta fuite est finie Skyler, Peter sera très heureux qu'on te ramène s'exclama Jack d'un air mauvais.

- Je vous donne une chance, si vous me laissez partir….Vous n'aurez aucune blessure.

Les enfants éclatèrent de rire alors que Skyler restait impassible, seule la tristesse se trahissait dans ses yeux quand elle me regardait.

« - Tant pis. Dit-elle finalement d'un ton plus dur.

Skyler leva ses mains alors que Pino silencieux s'allongea par terre. Skyler sans crier gare tournoya sur elle-même et d'un geste circulaire avec ses mains nous repoussa tous d'un onde de choc. Je m'écrasais par terre comme tous, et complètement groggy je la vie s'avancer rapidement vers moi en me murmurant :

« - La cascade demain quand le soleil est au zenith Baelfire.

Et alors que les ténèbres envahissaient ma vue, elle disparut avec le petit Pino.


End file.
